Working hard
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Fragile Relationships, Useless Work and Empty Victories. That was Ying existence, he knew he was average, and realized that no matter how hard he worked he probably won't reach anything of importance. He accepted that, as a non-bender and as a person all together.But his mother forces him to sponsor a pro-bending team. Things get irritating. Maybe some Asami/OC


**Chapter 1**

**Sponsor  
**

"Ah man, more work without anything to pay for it," The teen laughed at himself, he looked at the ideal his mother brought him. Sponsor a pro-bending team? It seemed kind of pointless, it's not like any team that he sponsor would win anyway. Quite the opposite, any team would be doomed to failure anyway.

Why waste the money? Working out and practicing martial arts seemed to be worth the time, not like he was any good with finance anyway. So him promoting something as worthless at that would be a waste of everyone's time.

"Meh, then again, that old woman probably will frown and say how disappointed in me she is, gah, fine just pour the money into them..." He wondered what team he was going to promote, but simply dismissed it, at least he could do things he wanted now.

"Are you sure Ying?" The woman with glasses asked, the only distance between the two was the table as the moped haired teen sighed. If he wasn't sure he probably wouldn't have said yes to begin with, as the brown haired teen simply nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know why mom wants to waste her lottery money on something like this, but man she has some weird taste..." Ying cracked his neck as the woman simply grumbled, she was a friend of Ying's mother so she knew him well, she parted her black hair before asking one final question.

"Are you going out?" The teen simply smiled at the woman.

"Yep, might as well waste time doing nothing,"

The teen hummed as he walked down the streets of republic city, nothing changing, nothing moving forward, just a never ending loop. Though that was fine, the sun was up at least, and he didn't live in the shitty side of town. So him being happy with where he was, was good enough for those around him.

Ying, someone who was born with little talent, and even less luck, everything he can do someone else could do far better. And the clothes, he had on his back could be contributed to his mother luck at gambling. Not like he could complain, there were people in far worse situation then he was.

And that was probably the worst thing about it, his live was average enough that no one would give him a second glance, but good enough that he couldn't bank on pity and pushing through such a situation. He was the very definition of plain and average in all areas, and no matter how hard he tried he would never get past the level of _okay_.

"Though, that's the joy of accepting things as they are, though... I wish everyone else can see that..." With those words, he grumbled at the posters scattered throughout the area, a masked man face on each one. Equality, that won't help at all, everything is unequal by nature, it's best to simply accept that other people were natural better at things than others. And there level of importance very on how lucky you were or not.

How much you are worth is decided when you are born, and the things you do are string along by fate, Ying wished he was wrong...that was probably why he worked so hard to get better at everything he did. But he knew the truth, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, that was the law of the world. It's best to go with the laws of the world then be knocked about by it's currents.

The street was busy, if someone wasn't paying attention, no doubt they would be run over by a Satomobile, though the tension between benders and non-benders were rising. Which is only natural, really Ying himself had no ideal why Non-benders continued to stay.

"But, I'm just an average idiot, who always get second place in everything I do..." Ying laughed at himself as he kicked up the dirt. The walk he was enjoying seemed to be wearing out its welcome as the teen did an 180.

"Well, I guess I should be heading back, nothing is new around to-"

A horrible smashing sound came from the corner as Ying grumbled, probably another idiot driving like a dumbass. Though it sounded closer to something being flipped over than crashing.

"...Eh, has nothing to do with me..." The teen shrugged as he placed his hands behind his back, sticking you head into other people's business is a good way to lose it.

He wasn't the smartest, but he knew to mind his own business, let the important people handle that. He was just an average middle class citizen, he was an average fighter of average intelligence. So while people who weren't important went to watch something important he went about his daily life Ying just ignored it, truth be told he was interested in what team his mother was going to sponsor.

"Probably a loser group or something, they won't even make it to the finals knowing my luck with these kind of things..." He continued through the city, it really was a boring day with nothing big happening.

As he walked back to his home, he noted that a jerk was harassing a girl, was he a bender or not. Did it even matter at this point, Ying simply wondered if he should even get involve, he sure someone else would take care of it. Even if he was the only one that was noticing it.

It was near the alley, but in the middle of the day. It was rather irritating, but if he fought he would lose, that was an unavoidable conclusion, because no matter how hard he trained, something happens where he losses something.

Ying grumbled, as he walked up to the situation, the girl was beautiful, but Ying didn't care about anything like that, he already have a plan.

"What do you want punk?" The scruffy man snapped, he probably was a failure at life, someone even lower than average, someone who might as well not exist.

"Hey! My name is Ying, want to be friends?" Ying smiled, it was a rather large one as the man eye twitched before the man started to laugh.

"Ga-Ga-GAHAHAHA! yo-" The man didn't finish is statement, as a shoe was firmly planted between his eyes, Ying did not kick the man. The simply threw his shoe like a bullet to knock him out instantly. Ying simply sighed as the girl covered her mouth, it seemed she was shocked at the quick display of violence as the teenage boy walked towards the complete dazed man as he sighed. "Really?" His shoe, his left shoe, was completely split down the middle. It didn't help that said pair of shoes cost quite a lot, so he would have to seek out a pair and buy a new one.

The loser here was Ying, the man would probably just lose a couple of hours, but Ying had to buy a new pair of shoes. It was the story of his life, empty victories abound, no matter what he was going to be a loser even if he won.

Ying looked around, it seemed the girl was already gone as he grumbled. He didn't even get a thanks as he walked back to he house, with a single worthless shoe.

Red Sands Rabaroos, that was the name of the team his mother was forcing him to sponsor. He really wasn't a Pro-bending buff, and he simply wanted to get it over with so his mother would get off of his back.

So as he looked at the news paper he grumbled. A pleasant middle class family that won the lottery that was wasting half of it sponsoring the an unknown team that was probably destined to lose.

"_Though, maybe if they work hard, the might actually get somewhere..." _Ying didn't want to be proven right, he wanted to be wrong about the world, he wanted to defy the fact as best he could.

"Ah, what am I thinking, be complacent is probably the best way to live in this world," He should just suck it up, though he didn't mind whining about it to himself.

The Pro-bending tournament wasn't going to start for a few days as Ying simply laughed a little.

"Well, I guess I should meet the team in person..."

**Author note**

**Took a risk putting this up, since it's closer to an ideal rather than a full fledged story, something that makes you think more than the random romance.**


End file.
